


I Understand

by Might_M



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Male Frisk (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Soft Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Might_M/pseuds/Might_M
Summary: Frisk, after careful consideration decides to leave his home and stumbles into the Underground. Chara, on the other hand needs support from someone who understands the things she feels. Both unaware of there circumstances clashing until now.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put this out to better my writing experience. All criticism is appreciated. Not as long comparatively to my other projects but long enough to a level I feel is acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no this isn’t apart of the same universe as my other story “Good Morning”.

“Azzy, For the last time NO!” Chara screams at her brother as she looks through the closet, annoyed beyond belief. Mentally checking this off as the hundredth time he asked.

“Chara, come on what if to many people got caught in the storm. You and I know this place like the back of our hand and four hands are better than two, we will be in and out in a synch.” ‘Azzy’ responds once again snapping his fingers to represent the time spent doing a check for people caught in the storm.

“Asriel look out the damn window, it’s a frozen hell! If you so much as make a wrong turn and lose me in that you’ll be frozen instantly!” Chara shouts as she points towards the window, frozen shut and frosted to the point of only being able to see the outside through the center of the glass. Scattered around it candles as to keep the cold from spreading too far.

“What about you then, what makes you so much more tough to be able to take that better?” Asriel responds hoarsely as his throat was getting sore from talking too loud.

Finally finding the proper jacket, she puts it on as she walks down the stairs with her only response being summoning a small fireball, to which Asriel’ only response is to grumble to himself. Silently if also grumpily agreeing with the intended answer.

Chara sighs before facing her brother again. “Listen, I just can’t live with myself if I took that risk and lost you out there while on patrol. How about this, after all this is over I could take you to grill’s, anything you want, my treat.” she says hoping to convince him.

Asriel whispers silently. “I could get anything?”

Chara let’s out a small groan before reiterating. “Yes even grill’s number six.” 

Asriel let’s out a silent ‘yes’ before becoming a bit more serious. “Alright fine, I’ll stop bothering you. Just... be safe alright.”

“I make no promises.”

“Chara.”

“I’m only joking, but I promise I’ll try as hard as I can to be safe.” She says before leaving the house to look for any stragglers of the evacuation.

December 1st, 20XX, what was supposed to be an ordinary day in snowdin turned out to be a frozen hellhole at noon. With no sort of explanation whatsoever the town just suddenly started freezing over almost literally. Though questions were raised the only answer I can possibly give was just a plead for more time for more investigation. Evacuations were ordered by my mother before heading to my fathers lab in search of more answers, leaving me to search for those lost and/or missing during the headcount.

But hey it could’ve been worse, besides it’s not like being exposed to the cold for so long left no impact towards them. Their natural affinity for the winter like weather should give them enough strength to hold on until this passes. It doesn’t mean I’m not worried.

“Alright let’s see here,” Chara says to herself before pulling out a list of all the monsters accounted for from her pocket. “The royal guard check, the shop keeps check, jerry,” Chara grumbles a bit before checking him off as well. “It looks like almost everyone is accounted for bu-.”

Before Chara can finish her statement a voice calls out in the storm. “HELP! ANYONE HELP! HE’S FREEZING OVER HERE!” 

Before Chara is able to respond the voices body she presumes is seen running down the path, holding a monster in his arms with the snow seemingly being repelled away from him wether it be bouncing off a bubble shaped area around him from above or clearing the path from the same unknown force.

The voices body looked liked it was about to shout again before spotting her. The blue eyes screamed relief before barreling towards her stopping a couple feet in front of her, the area of the bubble increasing as it grows to fit her in the little shield before showing her the monster he had in his arms, Snowdrake.

“Oh thank the angels, please tell me the town he was telling me about is nearby!” He had to shout slightly as the roars of the wind sound like they will block their normal volume.

“R-right, it’s this way!” She shouts in response, pointing towards the end of the path. She starts running beside him in his mad dash trying to get his attention to talk a bit longer to try and help. “Hey, hold on I think I can help him get through a bit better!”

“What do you have in mind?” He asks slowing down to a quick jog and eventually stopping, watching her as she walks in front of him before heating her hands up to a degree that contact is comparable to a warm fire. Holding her hands close to Snowdrake warming him up to a safe level, his breaths already coming out much steadier, leaving small traces of safe fire near him before dispelling the magic from her hands.

“Y-your a magic wielder?” The human asks silently, a element of surprise in his tone evident as well as the shock in his face.

“Less name calling more rescuing right now okay.” Chara states a clear discomfort coming from her voice before motioning to get moving. Already quickening in pace they make it to the last stretch where the bridge is the only thing between them and town.

“Listen before we do this I’m sorry I-.” The human tries apologizing while they were crossing the bridge before being cut off by Chara.

“Your sorry you what!? Your sorry you didn’t think a demon could care about others!? Your sorry you thought I was going to do something to you like I was some sort of boogie man!? your sorry th-.” She screams at him before being interrupted by his panicking voice. 

“WATCH OUT!” He screams before throwing her Snowdrake and pushing her to the other side of the bridge before the rope ripped sending the whole bridge down with him still on it. Snow kicking up even harder as she is barely able to see where the bridge used to be.

Chara then started to hyperventilate. “No no no! I didn’t mean to yell! It jus-.”

“Came out of your mouth, right?” The voice said where the fog of snow was. “I mean I kinda have a problem with word vomit too so, no judging coming from here.”

“H-how? How are you still in front of me? The bridge fell.” Chara asks confused and slightly intrigued to learn the answer.

The voice let’s out a small nervous giggle before speaking. “Well... when I first saw you I was praying a little that you wouldn’t notice the little shield around me or the fact that I’m basically wearing casual clothing in this weather. I mean those are the sort of things people usually notice when they see...”

“A magic wielder.” Chara gasps lightly as the fog clears up for her to see the voice standing on an ice pillar that wasn’t there before.

“Oh where are my manners.” The voice said to himself before walking towards her, a new pillar being summoned for every step before reaching the other side, taking her hand and kissing it. “Frisk, pleasure to be at your service ma’am.”

If Chara’s cheeks weren’t already red, her reaction would make her look like blood was going to explode from her cheeks. “W-well I a-appreciate the gesture bu-.”

“Yeah yeah, saving the kid first then we can talk.” Frisk said before taking the kid from her arms and motioning her to start leading the way.

“O-oh this way it’s just up ahead.” Chara stutters a bit before leading him to town.

After reaching Snowdin, Chara decided to hold off the reunion between Snowdrake and his family as it is too late at night, setting up her living room with some blankets and a warm fire before putting him to bed. When she was finished she led Frisk to the kitchen to talk.

“Hm, it feels really cozy and warm here, I like it.” Frisk says aloud to Chara. Looking around and soaking in the nice house.

“Where are you from? Why did you leave in the first place? How did you find this place? When did you learn about your powers?” Chara rapid-fires questions to Frisk, not interested in beating around the bush, with the image of him kissing her hand still on her mind in the background.

“At least your honest when you want something from me so I’ll cut to the chase,” Frisk replies in complete understanding to her viewpoint. “Where, a shithole of a village with no regard for an orphan running around looking like he’s about to fall over and rot. Why, to escape said hellhole the easiest way possible to a teen, running away. Which leads to how, I heard the stories of a place in mt. Ebott that has eight missing children under its belt so it’s my most likely chance at being left alone, hell maybe I could find my place in the world there, so I ‘gathered’ up everything I wanted and kissed that sick place goodbye which lead to me tripping on a root, falling onto a batch of flowers, meeting a weird flower, living with the skeleton prince and the ruin monsters for a couple months to regain some health, which includes hygiene so you don’t have to worry about where any of me has been since the prince wouldn’t let me go a day without doing everything I can to be, and I quote “presentable to the nice human lady”, and strength, the latter of which I had plenty of as I had to face zealots with my own power both magical and physical, stocking up on supplies and goodies before leaving, the following you should be able to gather from context.”

“I-I’m sorry you went through all that, but that doesn’t explain how you found out about your magic.” Chara sympathizes but still questions slightly hoping for a different answer than what she was expecting, also slightly blushing a bit stronger when he quoted the prince.

“Why do you think I was running around the village with no orphanage to go to for support? The bastards and zealots running the place thought I was a demon for summoning ice in a hot summer’s day so they kicked me out for daring to do something so unnatural when I was 9 years old. As to how I found out about it, I simply held my hand out wishing to feel the rain coming on a cloudy day a couple weeks before and I somehow turned the rain into hail, best case scenario though the head honchos car got eradicated after I held it my hands in front of his car as I fled when it was raining.” Frisk answered once again, trying to lighten the mood with a small joke at the end as he notices her saddened demeanor.

“I’m so sorry.” Chara whispers under her breath, tears already falling from her face. “I’m sorry I yelled, I didn’t kno-.” Before she can finish she was enveloped in a ironically warm hug.

“It’s alright, you couldn’t have known, I honestly would’ve been doing the same thing if I was in your position.”

“That doesn’t make it right that I did though.”

“Like I said, it’s water under the bridge now. All we can do now is move on.”

“Hm, for a self defined street rat you sure are polite and knowledgeable of therapeutic practices.” She says calming down, and clearing her eyes of tears.

“Honestly the therapy part comes naturally to me, the politeness came a bit from the prince’s lessons, though he did state that I am curiously already well versed in most areas in that so he decided to just refine it.” He answers before motioning to her where to put the thin jacket.

“You can put it on the coat rack next to the door behind you.” She states as she points at the object. “Also, sorry about not thinking where you can sleep, it’s been a long day if you couldn’t tell.”

“Understandable and I don’t mind. I’ll just need a couple pillows, unless your offering I sleep with you on your bed.” He waves off as she suspected nonchalantly before realizing what he said and started to blush up a storm.

“Can you not flirt with me for more than 2 minutes please?!” She whisper shouts in his face.

“Sorry I don’t know what’s going on with me. Maybe it’s just my head telling me to flirt with pretty person standing in front of me.” He hand waves before getting closer to her face to the point where there noses we’re almost touching.

“Goodnight!” She whisper screams in silent fury as she stomps up the stairs and silently slams her door shut.

“Um... pillows please?” Frisk asks in silent embarrassment for his behavior before being hit in the face with a pillow.


	2. Mornin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a goat, a human, and a bird walk into a kitchen.

Chara yawned, getting up from the best sleep she had in a while. Getting dressed and walking down the stairs fully expecting to greet the probably sore houseguest on the floor. Not expecting the surprising level of laughter coming from the kitchen.

“And that’s the story of how I somehow became ‘doomed’ by a puppet a second time.” Frisk finishes the story, giggles filling the kitchen and an overall feeling of warmth radiating from the area, before motioning at Asriel to pass the carton of orange juice.

“Hehe how did that happen so fast, one second you were hiding from a phony fortune teller the next some random guy with a dog sock puppet ‘dooms’ you in a weird voice.” Asriel giggles out before passing the carton to Frisk.

“Hey it wasn’t a voice the ventriloquist was using, that puppet was legit alive!” Frisk playfully giggle yells before putting more orange juice in his glass before offering the carton to Snowdrake.

“Yeah sure.” ‘Snowy’ says suspiciously before grabbing hold of the carton and pouring a little into the glass and putting it in the middle of the table.

“It’s true Snowy, I swear that thing had it out for me!” Frisk laughs a little more before realizing they had an eavesdropper. “Oh good morning Chara, wanna seat.” Frisk greets before pulling out an extra seat for the girl.

“Hm sure.” She accepts, sitting down then being handed a glass of juice before being asked by Frisk if she wants to hear one of the funny stories from his life from the surface.

“Oh Chara ask him the story of how he learned what happens when you put one storage space into another. That ones my favorite.”

“Your oddly calm about Frisk Azzy, considering I forgot to tell you about him before going to bed.” Chara asks embarrassed by her forgetfulness.

“Well, at first I was scared as hell when I woke to get breakfast to then see a human and Snowdrake sleeping in the living room.”

“No kidding, you screamed so hard and jumped so high I thought you were gonna hit the ceiling and wake up everyone in the town.” Snowy snickers before being glared at by Asriel for interrupting him mid-story.

“Before they told me what happened yesterday with Frisk being your knight in shining armor.” Asriel teased at both Chara and Snowdrake as payback for the interruption.

“Hey I’ll have you know I could’ve flown if I fell.” Snowy tries to defend himself, fooling no one especially not himself.

“What’s your defense Chara? Do you think you could’ve saved yourself then?” Asriel asks genuinely curious if she can defend her freeze up.

I... honestly don’t know what would’ve happened if Frisk wasn’t there. so honestly, thank you Frisk.” Chara finishes looking down at her glass before taking a sip.

Frisk stutters with a blush on his face. “Um-well its just instincts to me. I see a person in trouble, then I try to help as best as I can. So I guess your welcome? I think that’s how it goes.”

“Hm for a shameless flirt you sure as hell can’t take a compliment well.” Chara teases after noticing the little struggle Frisk went through to formulate the little speech he gave.

“Hey I’ll have you know I’ve gotten compliments before. Besides it’s not like I can control when I flirt, it literally just shoots out of my mouth.” Frisk defends still curious himself on why he does flirt with her uncontrollably.

“That’s fair, you definitely looked confused after you did every time.” Chara states, internally just accepting the honest answer, Before noticing Azzy’s shocked face.

“Excuse me?!” The goat boy exclaims shooting up from his seat, anger confusion and some other combinations of emotions shooting across his face before looking slash glaring at Frisk.

“I think I prefer you glaring at me than him. You are definitely cuter when you glare compared to him. Not to say he isn’t his own version of cute, I just prefer yours.” Frisk whispers at Chara absentmindedly before realizing Asriel probably overheard him. “Would you accept my answer of it happened again by any chance.” He sweat drops as Asriel calms down from his little tantrum before sitting back down.

“As long as it’s clear that it’s just a random feeling and not slash maybe you actually flirting with her, I think it’s fine. Though there is a way for you to repay me.” Azzy calmly explains with Chara and Frisk catching the little hint Asriel slipped in before blushing and looking away from each other.

“Sure thing bud, whatcha need?” Frisk accepts wholeheartedly to Asriel’s offer on repayment before Chara interrupts him.

“You don’t have to repay him, you know that right?” Chara questions, to which Frisk explains himself.

“It’s fine, I did flirt with you in control of myself or not I still did and I feel like I should pay you back for it. This could be entertaining too so why not, I got nothing better to do.” Frisk explains before paying attention to Azzy.

“Great! Now that that’s cleared up let’s discuss the gauntlet you must run from the start of snowdin forest to snowdin town!” Azzy screams with excitement as he’s never seen someone run the full thing as Chara and his parents have their off switches.

“Wait that was a gauntlet? I thought they were leftover kid games from before the storm hit. I just skipped over all of them.” Frisk deadpans to Asriel’s horror and Snowdrake and Chara’s amusement.

“They aren’t simple children’s games. They’re a test of courage, of intelligence, of determination, how did you skip all of them so easily!” Az freaks as he gets off the chair to list off his internalized requirements to get past his test.

“I mean, if you want me to go through all of them normally I won’t mind.” Frisk handwaves as Chara and Snowdrake struggle to breathe through their laughter.

“No no that simply won’t do.” Azzy thinks for a bit longer. Before the sink cabinet opens up with a dog holding up a lightbulb which lights up as Asriel gets an idea. “I got it! I can make a completely new gauntlet for you to go through! And since you can't jump over something that doesn’t exist, you wouldn’t know what to expect! It will be a completely new experience!”

“Great! How long do think it will take to make it?” Frisk says in complete support of the idea before noticing Asriel’s deflated demeanor at his question.

“I dunno. Days, weeks, hell if it’s any indication to my plans size it might even take a couple months. It would be worth it though.” Azzy theorizes, putting the numbers together in his head.

“Eh I’m fine waiting, besides even if you did have it figured it out now I wouldn’t be able to do it.” Frisk accepts before getting up and walking to the door.

“Wait what would you be occupied by? I mean I hope you don’t mind me intruding but didn’t you just say you were free.” Chara asks curious on what he plans on doing outside.

“No it’s fine for you to ask questions, also I just plan on doing some community service outside. The snow basically covered up all the roads so I plan on dealing with that myself as I’m the most qualified. Also also, do you happen to know who runs the town so I can ask for a list of snow related issues I can help out with?” Frisk answers as he puts his thin jacket over his long sleeves shirt with some trouble before asking the other three.

“Wait how are you the most qualified for the snow problems?” Asriel asks of Frisk before being given a demonstration of his abilities by him moving the frost and icicles from the outside of his window to his palm in the shape of a ball.

“Oh my angel, your like a reverse Chara!” Azzy moderately yells, pointing at Frisk and the ball in wonder. With Chara off to the side blushing a bit from the analogy.

“Wait is that rude? Hey Chara does that qualify for rude or not in your book?” Frisk whispers to himself before asking her to which she responds with an ‘I don’t know’ shrug.

“Oh by the way when can I go?” Snowy asks Chara before she got to wrapped up in their plans.

“Oh yeah I called your brother when I woke up. He should be here in a minute.” She waves off any problem he might have regarding what’s going to happen with him in less than a minute.

“Well it would be rude of me to not give you a full tour so I ask you this Frisk, do you mind if I took the lead.” Azzy starts talking in his most formal voice before taking hold of the doorknob.

“Umm sure, why not.” Frisk confused but willingly cooperates as he lets go of the handle leaving Asriel as the only person with their hand on it.

“Then welcome to Snowdin.” He announces to the still confused Frisk before pushing him out, following behind quickly.

“... Frisk is going to die of exhaustion isn’t he?” Snowy jokes at Chara lightheartedly, not believing it in the slightest himself before leaving himself as he sees his brother from out the window.

Chara let’s out a big breath before returning upstairs to pick out a jacket from her closet. “If I’m not there to make sure, probably.” She whispers to herself before leaving the house, closing the door behind her.


	3. Daynightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are days where my dreams mean nothing, days where I wished to dream up a memory, and there are days where I wish to forget through dreams. 
> 
> Tl:dr dreams suck sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s me again... so what do you guys want me to do with Good Morning? Allow me to clarify for those who only came for this story, Good Morning is my first fanfic, and I hate how badly I screwed it up. Thankfully though I only made it to 7 chapters before I gave up on that draft so let me ask you this. Should I write over the story or label it good morning the original chapters and make a completely new book for the new version for history sake because honestly, I can’t decide which. If you have an opinion on the matter please comment what you think. Also there is a little surprise at the end of this chapter that you should look forward to as well. Now with that out of the way please comment any criticism for improvement and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Note: I’ll try to upload monthly from now on so deal with it.
> 
> 2nd Note: swearing and implied bleeding ahead.
> 
> 3rd Note: I tried having the chapter name be Daymares but it doesn’t quite hit as hard.

“Well since you couldn’t see a thing in the frost cloud let’s go to the start and work our way through the whole town.” Azzy tells Frisk before leading him to the start.

Frisk under the impression Asriel will talk over him as he walks, silently follows as he clears the snow from the road with a neutral expression on his face, before Azzy stops at the edge where the bridge used to be.

“Wow it really is gone... it’s just so weird to look at, like looking through your childhood home with one wall torn down to make a room bigger. So I’m guessing those pillars are yours.” Azzy reminisces and questions before realizing he probably chose an analogy Frisk probably never experienced. “Hold on you probably never lived in a big house before so let me think of a better example. Wait, are you even listening to me Frisk?”

Azzy asks as he sees Frisk look towards the ‘Welcome to Snowdin Town’ banner with a blank face.

_“WELCOME TO EBBOT VILLAGE! Birthplace of the ‘Angel’s Embrace’ top three of the most respected and practiced religions in human/monster history!” The mayor greets newcomers of the town, unaware of the horror one citizen is facing in the darker side of town._

_“Quick, that little rat is getting away!” A ‘practitioner’ of AE screams towards their partner's as they race towards the figure._

_‘I don’t know what I did wrong, I was only looking at the ice cream when I was shopping!’ The ‘rat’ wonders in his head as he tries his hardest to lose the zealots as he likes to call them by twisting, turning, and climbing through the crowded areas and tall buildings of the giant town. Luckily for him the zealots chasing him couldn’t keep up, and slowed down to catch their breath, giving him the perfect chance to get away quickly and quietly through the window. Finally being given the chance to catch his breath, he heads towards the closest thing he has to a home in this sick place, the roof of the forgotten old orphanage._

“Frisk? Frisk? You okay there buddy?” Azzy questions as he snaps his fingers in front of him.

“Wait, what happened?” Frisk, finally waking up from his daydream asks azzy before shaking his head lightly a bit.

“You weren’t paying attention to my perfect analogy for the bridge being gone so I’m not going to repeat it.” Azzy teases, before trying to explain the work that went into it.

“Sorry about that dude, I was just… remembering my time up there.” Frisk explains to Azzy after listening to the five minute exposition.

“Ooh is it another awesome story.” Azzy wonders starry eyed. Oblivious to the tone Frisk said it in.

“You wouldn’t like this one Azzy, trust me.” Frisk says already drained by the thought of it. “Can you just get the tour over with so I can ask the closest thing to an authority figure here for snow based jobs.”

Sensing the mood Frisk was in this time he started to get to the point. “Right sorry welcome to Snowdin Town. When you make it past the banner to your left is where you will find the shop.”

And so the tour came and went, Azzy despite seemingly being unable to keep his mind focused was actually quite the tour guide. Explaining everything about his home perfectly from the shop to Grillby’s, though there is one place I think he ignored on purpose for some reason.

“Hey Azzy, can I ask a quick question?” Frisk asked Azzy as he stopped in front of the nice cream guy, who is selling in front of the ‘librarby’ due to his usual spot being impossible to reach at the moment.

“Sure thing bud, what is it?” Azzy answers after buying two nice creams, one for himself and one for Frisk.

“Where does the road that goes left a couple blocks behind us lead to? Also why did you seem to intentionally ignore it.” Frisk asked, then pointed out after taking a bite out of the nice cream (like the awful person he is).

“It just leads to the neighborhood, nothing super important or anything.” A voice answers behind him causing the both of them to jump slightly.

“Also don’t bite into nice cream you sick monster, no offense.” Now the identified Chara jokes before buying her own.

“Hardy har har, you scared me. You know what just for that I shall now only bite into ice cream of any kind.” Frisk declared before taking another bite leaving Chara and Asriel in pain of how wrong it is.

“Please stop.”

“NEVER!”

“Hey can you quiet down out here some of us are trying to write and read here.” The rhino dinosaur interrupts.

“Wait, that’s what you do at a librarby? I didn’t know that that’s what you do here since I’ve never been to one.” Frisk jests about the sign above them with the obvious misspelling.

“Haha good one, seriously though.”

“Alright alright we’ll just go down the street.”

“That’s all I ask.” She says before reentering the building.

After walking down the street with the siblings for a bit in a comfortable silence Frisk finally decides to speak up. 

“You know I got the where in my question but not the why when I asked why you decided to ignore it intentionally.” Frisk points out to Azzy.

“Yeah I gotta be honest I’m kinda curious too. By the way I was trailing you guys since grillby.” Chara joins in bringing her own perspective of where she was too.

“What you couldn’t get enough of me or were you jealous Azzy was keeping me all to himself.” Frisk flirts lightheartedly, leaving Azzy blushing and Chara quick to answer in tow.

“Shaddup I was only here to make sure Azzy didn’t kill you through exhaustion. Also has anyone ever told you that you have a cute butt.” Chara answers with a flirt of her own.

“Oh so you're an ass girl huh, well personally my favorite curve on you is your smile.” Frisk not one to back down from a challenge fired back another flirt.

“Can you two please stop?!” Azzy asked just about to explode from embarrassment. “Or can you at least wait until I’m not here?!”

“Right let’s get back onto the topic at hand. Besides I was going to win anyway so we might as well delay the inevitable for a bit.” Frisk answers and teases before returning to his curious state.

“You seem pretty confident when you say you can beat me so you better not disappoint.” Chara smirks before joining in on the current topic. Unknowingly reminding Frisk of a topic he wishes to forget as he looks at his sleeves.

_“Overconfident piece of trash! You really think you can lose me that easily!”_

_“That wasn’t the plan, no.”_

_“You always thought you could make it through if you just tried harder, heh you really are cocky aren’t you.”_

_“Not cocky, just smarter than you think.”_

_“Beating me is something you think would come easy to you, didn’t you? You always thought you were better than what you actually are. That determination is the last thing I need to snuff out before I can break you, so let’s play a game. How much blood can you spill before you die? The current record is 6 pints, so for me try your best to break it as I see that insufferably unholy light fade from your eyes.”_

_“And they say I’m the demon sent from hell you sick fuck.”_

_“_ Frisk! Frisk! Frisk are you okay buddy!” A muffled voice cry’s out as Frisk is shaken out of his nightmare.

“Wait what happened?” He asked as he woke up from the day nightmare.

“You started to grip your arm and hyperventilate. For a second there Chara thought you were having a panic attack.” Azzy explains as he points at Chara looking like she was about to have one of her own.

“Yo-you scared me you dumbass.” Chara barely breathes out hoarsely.

“Sorry, I just… remembered something I feel you went through to some degree too even if it was slightly different.” Frisk tries to explain without letting out too much detail due to the cinnamon roll next to them.

“...was it the mob?” Chara lets out after looking down for a bit.

“Nah, they ‘evolved’ past doing the dirty work themselves and hired someone else to do it.” Frisk answers as he mocks the zealots with air quotes around evolved.

“I feel like I’m not getting all the details on purpose.” Azzy cuts in trying to lighten the mood.

“That’s because we aren’t going to let you get the full picture of what we went through up there.” Chara and Frisk said at the same time, looking away from Azzy.

“If I wanted to be in the middle of something like this I would’ve been with mom and dad by now.” Azzy deadpans before heading back to the house.

“Hey you never answered the question!” Frisk yells out softly.

“You can ask later. It’s not like I can get my answer through without the plot happening anyway.” Azzy answers then jokes before heading back with no interruptions.

“What did he mean by that?” Chara questions before hand waving it off to focus on Frisk.

“Probably nothing important, can I ask a quick question though.” Frisk hand waves too.

“You did.”

“Hehe seriously though.”

“Sure what is it?”

“Where are your guy’s parents?”

“Oh mom just left for hotland, my dad's lab is there and she was wondering where the snowstorm came from so she left for answers. Leaving me here to keep the monsters safe.”

“So is that house just yours and Azzy’s? There are only two rooms and something tells me you don’t share a room with your brother.”

Chara’s only answer for that was silence.

“I hit a sore spot didn’t I?”

“It’s fine you couldn’t have known.”

Frisk stayed silent for a bit before spotting grillby’s. “Let me make it up to you. I could take you to grillby’s, we could get take out for Azzy since he doesn’t like the restaurant/bar, just the food, my treat.”

“Is this just an elaborate plan to take me out on a date because it kinda feels like it.” Chara jokes, regaining the smile on her face.

“Wait where did you… oh my god it does sound like I’m asking you out.” Frisk says to himself, gaining a blush.

“What am I not pretty enough to your liking or something.” Chara teases playfully at frisk’s expense.

“No that’s not it you’re very pretty, beautiful even it’s just… are you okay there Chara?” Frisk tried to explain only to see Chara hiding in her hood.

“It’s nothing!” She lets out quickly as she grabs his hand forcefully dragging him to Grill’s. “Just buy the food and let’s forget the last minute ever happened.”

“I’d actually rather not.” Frisk objects.

“...what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I only had two planned charisk story’s but in reality there are three! Not going to spoil anything serious but the character that’s going through the underground isn’t frisk. Now another thing I want to ask is if I should wait until I finish I Understand to work on the other stories like the new Good Morning, the for now unnamed third charisk story, the smash stories, and the original stories? Like before comment what you think I should do, and thank you for spending your time reading my story.


	4. A date at Grillby’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s exactly what it sounds like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the title is probably the most honest out of all the chapters I made for a story. Which isn't a lot per say, but it's still baffling to me. Not much to say except enjoy the story.
> 
> Note 1: I'm honestly mad at myself for putting this off for the amount of time I spent writing this so here, storyshift Chara is implied to have nature powers canonically in their continuity. I just prefer having my Chara's have a flame element while my Frisk's have an ice element. I'm into that yin yang shit so I just inserted it here.
> 
> Note 2: I’m actually serious about the monthly schedule.

“I’m not going to take back what I think about you because there was no lie to me.” Frisk explains unflinchingly.

Chara thinks about what he said in her head, slowly letting go and silently apologizing for her behavior. “If that’s what you want then. You deserve someone who won’t make you wash your sweater because of some stupid breakdown.” She silently remarks. “Tell you what, let me put it in the wash with Asriel clothes when we get to the house. It’s mostly my fault for it being dirty anyway.”

“I’m fine with you putting it in the wash but I’m helping you with it.” Frisk compromises as he takes off the sweater before tying it around his waist.

“And why is that, good sir?” Chara playfully questions, finishing the walk to Grillby’s.

“So I can help, why else would I wanna go to the laundromat?” Frisk misunderstands her message before opening the door for her. “Ladies first.”

“Why thank you sir.” Chara says in a snobby tone. “But if it’s ladies first why didn’t you go in at the same time as me.”

“Oh fuck off Chara.” Frisk understands this time as he playfully swears at her as he closes the door behind him. “You wouldn’t have a doubt in your mind if I’m a guy if we’re ever alone.”

“Ooh who’s the guy Chara?” A dog person teases as she spots the two.

“Hey Dogressa, the pretty mirror standing next to me is Frisk.” Chara explains lightheartedly, ignoring the look Frisk is giving her.

“I’d say more handsome than pretty but thanks still.” Frisk grumbles under his breath before speaking. “Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

She giggles as she shakes his hand, a mother-like energy describing her personality to Frisk instantly. “Well ain’t he a cutie. Make sure you keep him Char-bear, he’s a one in a million kind guy.” Dogressa teases at them before waving them off to take a seat at the counter.

Frisk snickers quickly before asking, “Char-bear?”

“She used to babysit Asriel and I when we were little okay.” Chara embarrassingly explains as she covers her face with her hands.

“Hey it’s no biggie, I just think it’s cute.” Frisk hand waves, waiting for her to calm down so she can order something while ordering his own.

“This wasn’t what I’d thought I’d be going through when we met to be honest. I was just supposed to be a cool untouchable kinda person in my head.” Chara explains her thought process when they met as she calmed down enough.

Frisk thinks about what she would’ve acted like if she chose that route and explains his thoughts honestly. “I mean… it’s kinda hard to be that person while not looking like a bit of a douche for acting that way when Snowdrake had hypothermia.”

“Yeah looking back I’m glad I went the other route. Sure I don’t look as cool but at least you didn’t get that impression of me as some uncaring asshole.” Chara says thinking back on her decision. “Besides with how observant you are, my front wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

“Observant? If I’m not walking off the edge while on the balcony at the ruins or tripping over a snowball I daydream such big scenarios in my head it looks like I had a stroke on the outside.” Frisk self burns as grillby puts their orders on the counter.

“I meant observant emotionally dumb dumb. Everything else is what I agree with you on.” She explains as she thanks grills as she eats a couple of fries. “So since you're the one that took me out, why don’t you tell me about yourself. I can tell you my story at a later date but I only heard the ending to one of the story’s you told Snowy and Rei, and I’m just a curious kind of person.”

“Oh right you weren’t there when I was talking about that. How about instead of the second puppet let me tell you about the first.” Frisk says out loud and in his head before telling her the story.

The story, while only being brief at a five minute limit when told to its completion, was told amazingly by Frisk in Chara’s opinion. The detail he brings without overcrowding it with too much to think about and the way he tells every person’s personality is masterful in her eyes, and you didn’t hear this from her but the sparkle in Frisk eyes makes it so much more enjoyable to her. “Wow you had quite the tale to tell.” She expresses, still amazed with the adventure when he finishes. “Do you miss that life?” She asked after thinking about it in her head.

“Honestly hell no.” Frisk answers, shocking her. “I know I make it sound amazing when I tell it but the adventure was always out of circumstance. This one only happened because the puppet stole money from me, and we both know how much that can hurt up there.”

‘Damnit Chara, how could you forget about him having the same kind of past as you. Stupid moron.’ Chara berates herself in her head as she resists the urge to bang her head against the counter or wall. “I’m sorry about that dumb question Frisk. I forgot about that part when you were telling the story.”

“It’s fine. You were invested, I don’t blame you for that.”

“You're too nice to have come from ebbot village, you know that right?” Chara thinks but says out loud accidentally.

“I guess when everyone doesn’t like you and you're surrounded by negativity the only option is to be positive, not to say I don’t like being sad but I’d prefer being happy over being scared again, besides I already cried enough for half the years I spent up there.” Frisk explains with a sad smile as he takes the last bite out of his burger, finishing it.

“What do you want?” Chara asks in regard to why he chose this path as she finishes her fries.

“I just want to live a simple life. A life where the biggest problem is not getting to work on time or forgetting a present for a birthday or anniversary. A life where I can say to someone I love you with no fear of what might happen because nothing will happen. A life where I can curl myself up in a blanket, sit on the most comfortable chair ever and drink hot chocolate by the fire on a winter's day while reading.” Frisk tells her wholeheartedly, reminding her of herself when she first fell.

“Wow, that is exactly the kind of life I want to live in too.” Chara voices her thoughts before grabbing her glass of soda. “Cheers?” She asks as she motions to Frisk to do the same.

“Heh, cheers.” Frisk goes along before repeating her action.

“To the simple life.” They both say as they clink their drinks before taking a sip.

“This was nice.” Chara voices as they head to the house, a takeout bag for Azzy in her hand.

“It was, wasn’t it.” Frisk agrees with her, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Hey Frisk?” Chara tries to get Frisk attention, succeeding with only one try. As Frisk hums asking her what it is. “Do you want to give this a shot?”

“I’m guessing you mean us right?” Frisk assumes.

“Yeah.”

“You obviously aren’t going to be naive when it comes to it, and I honestly think it could be good for us.” Frisk smiles at the thought. “Just know if we do start something, I’d prefer not being adopted by anyone down here. Not to say anything about anyone here it’s just I feel like I’m too old for it to leave a lasting impact, so you're going to be dating someone with no last name.”

“To be honest if we do make it to that level I would’ve preferred keeping my last name anyway so you can just have mine if we make it there.” Chara says as she thinks about it after a minute.

“Ooh already thinking about that level are we?” Frisk teases.

“Shut up dumb dumb.” Chara responds with slightly redder cheeks.

“If it makes you feel any better I do have a middle name.”

“Wait you do?”

“Honestly it’s one of those ‘why did you give me this stupid name’ kinda middle name so I prefer not talking about it unless I’m comfortable.”

“So what is it?”

Frisk lets out a sigh before mentally preparing himself for the embarrassment. “Mertinedd.”

“Not gonna lie that is adorable.” Chara remarks after thinking about it for a minute.

“How is it cute exactly?” Frisk asks in confusion.

“It’s an anagram for determined, I honestly thought you would’ve picked it up by now.” Chara points out.

“Wait really?” Frisk confused decides to check in his head before facepalming in embarrassment. “I’m the biggest moron alive!”

“Honestly Rei has the worst moments so you're at least the second biggest moron alive.” Chara jokes at Frisk.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Frisk deadpans.

“All in a day's work Frisk. So is that a yes for taking a chance on us?” Chara asks after joking.

“I don’t see any sort of problem with it so sure. At least I don’t have to worry about blurting a flirt out now.”

“To be fair you haven’t done it out of your control for most of the day.”

“Wait really? Huh I guess the thing that made me flirt left. Not to say you aren’t cute or anything like that, I’d just prefer using my own words.”

“You apologize too much, you know that right?”

“Imma work on it.”

Chara just hums in response as she digs into her pocket to find the key to the house, with only Frisk noticing Azzy at the window trying to get their attention.

“Uh Chara?” Frisk taps at her shoulder and motions to her brother frantically trying to communicate with them with a crude game of charades.

“Did you get any of that?”

“Hell no, there’s a reason every time we have a game night we keep Azzy away from charades.”

“Aside from the charade thing game night at your house sounds fun as hell.”

“It doesn’t help that the guys in my family are basically walking marshmallows.”

“What’s your mom like then?”

“Where is the boy?!” A familiar voice to Chara exclaims as the door slammed open, leaving her dumbfounded at her appearance.

“Oh…hey ma, I didn’t expect you to return so soon.” Chara let out slowly looking at the taller goat woman.

“Good afternoon honey, now step aside so I can teach the young one beside you some manners.” Toriel waves off Chara as she targets Frisk.

“Rei what did you do?” Chara eyes azzy in barely contained rage.

“Funny story actually… you know how Frisk flirted with you without control… I might’ve let it slip when mom got here wondering where you were…” Azzy let’s out slowly as his sister slowly walks towards him, embers coming out of her closed fist.

“It’s funny actually… when I was talking to Frisk about game night I described you as a marshmallow.”

“Listen Mrs. Dreemurr as much as I would like to spar right now I’d rather just talk about this as civilized people, if you don’t mind.” Frisk says as he is surrounded by fireballs.

“Hmpf as much as it pains me to admit it he’s right. Let’s talk in the kitchen, I trust both of you that it’s been tidied up to my expectations. Am I right to assume that?” Toriel calms down with a humph as she lowers her staff and removes the flames from around Frisk who assumes a neutral front.

“Is your dad here too?” Frisk asks Azzy as he walks into the house, neutral defining his entire demeanor to a scary point to the goat boy.

“Nah just ma.”

“Alright.” Frisk let’s out simply as he walks towards the kitchen. The siblings following behind slightly worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gathered up all two votes for what to do with Good Morning, *glares in disappointment at the quiet readers* and decided to keep it around as a memento to my progress as a writer. With that said I decided to update it one last time so the people who enjoy it can have one last hoorah, not going to put any sort of date on when it's happening though, I suck at schedules.


End file.
